oOoOo Tu oOoOo
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Pequeño mologo de un alma en pena que recuerda el porque de su dolor. Entren y lean, no los decepcionara... espero ñ.ñU [JxS]


**oOoOo Tu oOoOo**  
**_Por: Gochi Glay Lover_**

Y estoy aqui, de nuevo, sentado con el televisor encendido y la mirada pegada a tus azules y cristalinas iris, que se muestran tan bravias y alucinantes como siempre, esa mirada que le dice al mundo lo mucho que sabes y que eres capaz de usarlo para obtener cuanto desees.

Sonrio con melancolia, no siempre fue así, no siempre me pareciste tan inalcanzable, tan lejano que solo en mis sueños puedo tenerte

Sacudo mi cabeza, aun perdido en lo dulce de tus ojos, que miran con cierto desden a la "_manada_" de periodistas, quienes cual si fuesen una escuela de peces se pierden y se arremolinan ante cualquier signo de "_alimento_" que sale de tu boca

Pero no siempre tus labios pronunciaron palabras tan rebuscadas, no siempre te escuchaban o te asechaban, que me parecia perderte en un remolino de cabezas y manos ansiosas de un poco de ti

Te escucho sin prestar atención a tus palabras, la verdad es que no me importa lo que digan tus labios, ya no, no cuando han perdido ese encanto que ante mis ojos siempre tuvieron

Tu silueta, aun efimera tras el cristal del televisor me atrae, me llama a desenterrar todo cuanto he tratrado con desesperación ocultar en lo más hondo de mi ser

Lo melodioso de tu voz me pide a gritos dar cabida de nuevo a ese sentimiento que me torturo por tanto tiempo y que con arduo esfuerzo he tratado de arrancar, de hacerlo desaparecer, aunque con ello se lleve parte de mi humanidad

Tomo el control de aparato, pero mis dedos vacilan y no puedo cambiar de canal, lo que solo me demuestra que por mas que lo intente, no puedo arrancarte de mi, no puedo, y creo que no lo deseo, pero el desear y el tener son cosas tan distintas como el sol y la luna, como el dia y la noche, como la oscuridad en que mi corazón se hunde siempre que tu, mi luz, desaparece, y se aleja, caminando entre hordas de gente que te aprecia o te necesita más que yo

Y veo como el comando resbala de mis manos al igual que lagrimas abandonan mis ojos y se pierden en la humedad ya antes seca que fueron antiguos caminos de tristeza y soledad que ha forjado mi atribulado corazón

Y la transmisión termina, dando paso a mas noticias que no consiguen abrirse paso por mi cerebro y mi corazón, que se quedaron ahi, guardados junto a tu imagen hace tiempo desvanecida por otras de singular colorido y luminosidad

Y las horas pasan raudas, mientras mas y mas cosas sin forma desfilan por mis ojos, aun pegados a la pantalla, mientras lagrimas perdidas reflejan tu imagen que vive en mi corazón

Y se que jamas te tendre, y se que hay un mundo tan grande entre tu y yo como entre yo y el mundo...

Que mis brazos nunca podran tocar tu piel y mis labios nunca se deleitaran con la dulzura de los tuyos, que antes me daban palabras de aliento y sin embargo ahora parecen tan lejanos como las palabras que habitan en ellos, efimeras nubes de bondad que sueltas al mundo aun y cuando todos saben que puedes ser tan frio como el mismo hielo que has dejado crecer dentro de mi alma, pero que cuando te los propones das la luz y la felicidad a miles, quienes te adoras y te buscan, te conocen y saludan

Como yo alguna vez lo hice, como yo alguna vez me refugie, entre la bondad que tus brazos pueden dar, esa bondad que crei exclusiva de mi pero con el pasar del tiempo note no era más que alguien mas bajo tu alas y eso me congelo y me hizo lo que soy ahora

Me dejer llevar por la calidez que tu palabras pueden dar y me crei el ser mas importante del universo, pero el subir tan alto solo me ocasiono una caida tan fuerte, que termino por romper mi ya fracturado corazón

Y me quedo ahi, detras de tu gran fortaleza, olvidado como todo cuanto ya no es usado, y a pesar que aun de vez en vez tiendes a girar tu cabeza para ver lo que has dejado atras, como quien busca en el pasado la fuerza para seguir adelante, a mi ya no puedes verme, ya que me he quedado quieto, tan atras de ti que no soy más que un punto entre cientos de pequeños más cuya brillantez deslumbra tus ojos y los cega de los mios

Y continuas dando pasos de gigante, mientras creces a ser el ser mas maravilloso y admirado que jamas pense observar, con estos ojos llenos de lagrimas que les otorgan un brillo perdido hace milenios

Pronto siento como la luz frente a mi desaparece y los cientos de borrosas imagenes quedan en silencio, mientras una silueta desconocida se acerca y levanta el control, olvidado delante de mis pies y con delicadeza de madre limpia los caminos de seca humedad que pronto volveran a abrirse en cuanto tu sileta vuele a mi mente y con mano suave acaricia mis cabellos, antaño tan rubios y brillantes como el sol, ese sol que alguna vez llegue comparar contigo

Pero por ahora me dejo guiar, como el niño perdido que soy, que me converti, que me transformaste, como aquel que logra estar a un paso del cielo y es arrancado y confinado lejos, en una oscura habitación, donde ojos ajenos me observan, tratando de buscar respuestas inexisitentes en un cerebro que no piensa, que alguna vez se dejo guiar por el corazón, pero el corazón ya no rige, el corazón, ya no existe

Ha muerto de pena y dolor, de desesperación y soledad...

Y te veo partir de nuevo aun y cuando hace mucho que mis ojos no te vislumbran, y te veo alejarte tan imperceptiblemente pero tan constante que vuelvo a revivir la pena que me dejo el haberme enamorado de ti, aun y cuando siempre supe que nunca podria ser... Y mi corazón vuelve a perecer...

Y lo atrapo y lo entierro junto con esos sentimientos que jamas debieron nacer y que cada día mueren un poco más, pero que tontamente se niegan a dejarme por completo, retandome, buscando sacar de mi una reacción que yo ya no me siento capaz de dar

Y me esfuerzo, y trato de salir de esta nube de hielo en que me dejaste, en que me abandonaste sin darte cuenta, sin saber que mientras ibas hacia adelante yo me quedaba aqui atras, y lloro de nuevo y de nuevo la mano suave se encarga de borrar cual abnegada mujer las lagrimas de desesperación y de ira y de sentimiento y de corazón que aun tienden a salir sin mi permiso

Y de nuevo me caigo dentro del abismo, del que por mas que intento no logro salir, y es que por mas que intento dejarte atras y volver a ser de nuevo ese quien tiempos atras reia y brillaba y estaba rodeado de amigos que ahora rara vez se acuerdan de mi, no logro más que llenar pecho de más dolor, el dolor de no poder superar una pena que cada vez se aleja, junto con toda la logica de mi cuerpo, dejando un ente vacio...

Asi que me dejo hacer, y me dejo recostar una vez mas en esa suavidad de lecho que combina con la dulce y esponjosa suavidad de las paredes que me rodean, y cierro mis ojos mielados y sueño, de nuevo en ti, contigo, en tiempos pasados, donde mi ciego pero palpitante corazón giraba en torno al centro de su universo...

**_Tu_**

**oOoOoOo**

_Bueno, que tal? La verdad es que esto me salio en un mini arranque de depresión, y que mejor que hacer un fic, no, no he puesto quienes son y quizas aun se lo preguntan, pero si lo piensan un poco y si alguna vez han leido fics mios de Yugioh, sabran quienes son... Sip, Seto y Joey, aunque bueno, puse el dato del color de los ojos de ambos y el del cabello de Joey_

_Aun así, espero reviews, que quien sabe, tal vez continue algo pequeño si la gente me apoya, y no worries, que no dejare abandonado mis otros fics, solo que necesitaba desahogarme para que el mini arranque terminara n.n y funciono_

_BYE!_


End file.
